The Darken Twins and the Sorcerers Stone
by Girl XxX
Summary: SEQUAL to What If?. Follow Harry and Henry threw their first year as they make friends, enemies, Mischief and as they uncover dark secrets about their pasts.


**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter though I wish I did cause if I owned Harry Potter Sirius would have kicked Bellatrix's ars and he would still be alive. I MISS PADFOOT!D:**

**A/N: WELCOME One and all to the second story in the the What uif Series. I recommend you read the first story or most likely you won't understand anything in this story. I really hope you like it and please everyone;**

** ENJOY! and REVIEW**

(Diagon Ally) *Rose POV* "Come on! Can we pleeeeaaase get a new broom?" Henry and Harry begged as we walked through Diagon Ally. I signed in frustration, "Boys how many times do I have to tell you that first years aren't allowed brooms so what would be the point in buying you one. I'll buy you two brooms next year." Zander smiled as we passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and said, "How about this boys, I'll get each of you a surprise if you'll wait on the brooms." I tried and failed to glare at my husband, "Why must you spoil them." Zander just shrugged and laughed, "I don't spoil them and in any case if I said no to things that you said no to, what kind of dad/uncle would I be." "A normal one." I muttered and the boys just laughed. "Alright," I began as we stopped outside of the wizard bank, (I forget its name, I must remember to ask Zander later.) "Zander and I are going in to get you two some money, why don't you go get your robes fitted and we'll meet you there okay?" The boys nodded and we split up. *Harry POV* Henry and I grinned as we turned to go toward Madam Malkin's robes for all purpose occasions. "Last one there's got to eat dung." Henry challenged. "You're so on." I laughed and running, we both ran for the robe shop. "I WIN!" We both yelled as our hands touched the door in unison. Then looking at each other we exclaimed, "CHEATER!" We both laughed as we entered the shop. "Hogwarts dears?" We looked up to see Madam Malkin rushing toward us. We nodded and she led us to the back of the shop where a boy with a pale pointed face, platinum blond hair and grayish-blue eyes was being fitted. "You first dear," she said as she helped Henry onto a stool. "Hello." The boy said as Madam Malkin began measuring Henry. "Hi." We both said in unison. "Are you two going to Hogwarts as well?" At our nods he continued, "Do you know what house you'll be in? I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin, I mean you don't know for sure before you're actually sorted but..." The boy trailed off. "We're gonna be in Gryffendor!" Henry and I said in unison. "Oh." Was all the boys said. "Is that a problem?" Henry asked in defense. "No," the boy drawled, "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy." Henry and I glared at the boy and I was about to tell him to stuff it, when Aunt Rose and Uncle Zander finally entered the shop. "Oh, hello Mr and Mrs Darken, I have the twins robes right here, I only had to measure one of them because their the same size. One of Madam Malkin's assistants helped Henry down from the stool and after Aunt Rose paid for the robes we left. Henry and I glaring at The blond boy as we left. *Zander POV* I looked at the boys in confusion, they'd been so happy earlier now they just seemed rather moody and upset. I think Rose was thinking along the same lines because she suddenly asked, " You boys wanna go and get some ice cream?" The boys brightened up a bit and nodded. As we made our way to the ice cream shop, when I suddenly remembered that I'd promised the boys a surprise. Smiling, I excused myself from the group and made my way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Smiling, I entered the shop and began looking around at the many different owls. There were so many different choices, There were white ones, black ones brown ones , tawny, screech, barn, I even saw a very interesting one that changed colors when it flew. Finally, I grinned as I saw a snowy owl with amber eyes and a black owl with golden eyes sitting side by aside, grinning, I paid for the owls and left the shop. I arrived back at the ice cream shop they were just getting ready to leave. Harry and Henrys eyes widened when they saw the two owls in my hands. Running over Harry grabbed the cage with the white one and Henry grabbed the cage with the black one. "I'm naming mine Hedwig!" "And I'll name mine NightWing!" "I still say you spoil them." Rose muttered though she was smiling. I just laughed, "I am simply one Awesome Dad/uncle." After that, the boys dragged Rose and I around Diagon Ally and we bought their school things. (Plus some extra things that I threw in.} After we finished in Diagon Ally, We went home. *So," Sirius began as soon as we walked in the door. "What did you guys get?" "School things, you knew that's why we went to Diagon Ally this morning." I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I know." Sirius began then grinning he continued, "Knowing you though, you probably bought them extra stuff." I rolled my eyes again fondly, "Why dose everyone think I spoil them?" "Because you do." Xayla replied as she walked into the room carrying Jade and Saphire, Who were arguing over a doll. Sirius grinned as Xayla handed him Jade who was crying cause Saphire took the doll. "It's okay, here look what daddy can do." He said and with a wave of his wand, the doll in Saphires hands multiplied and now there were two dolls. Grinning, Sirius gave Jade the new doll and she squealed happily. "Thanks daddy." She said as her and Saphire hoped from their parents arms and ran off to play with their dolls. "So," I began looking around, "Where's Remus and the triplets?" "They went to the park." Sirius replied. "And where's my little girl?" I questioned now noticing that Amber was nowhere in sight. "Toby, took her to play with Daisy." Xayla replied and I gave a disappointed sigh. "What's wrong?" Xayla asked looking at me. "Amber's gonna be furious that I got Harry and Henry owls and I didn't get her anything." I replied. "She'll get over it." Rose said and Sirius and Xayla nodded in agreement. *Rose POV* That night after we put the kids to bed, Zander took me to Visit Lily and James graves. I sat there for at least an hour and a half talking to the grave, telling lily how smart Harry was and telling James not to worry that Harry was also very mischievous. I couldn't help but worry about sending Harry to Hogwarts, I mean Zander had gotten the job of muggle studies teacher, so he would be able to make sure that Harry was safe and took his potion but I just kept getting the feeling that something was gonna happen. After I'd finished at the graves, Zander took me home and we went to bed. Before I fell asleep, Zander pulled me close, kissed me and whispered, "Don't worry Rose they'll be fine." Smiling, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Well here it is everyone the ffirst chapter of the second story. Pretty please review and tell me what you think. This time instead of getting 200 points for reviewing, you get 150 points plus 150 cyber cookies. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


End file.
